1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a casualty recovery device that allows for a hands free recovery or extraction of a casualty in a law enforcement, military or other emergency rescue operation where hands free withdrawal of the casualty is of significant benefit and time is of the essence.
2. Prior Art
Current methods of casualty extraction systems or devices suffer form several deficiencies. Four man teams often operate in combat zones much of the time away from their vehicles. If a member of a team is injured, or injured under fire, the best option is often extraction to a covered zone where he can be treated out of the line of fire.
The litter is a conventional device for extraction of casualties that requires taking the litter to the casualty, placing the litter on the ground, placing the casualty on the litter and one or two men to pick up the litter and carry or drag the casualty to safety. All the while the rescuers are not in a hands-free, defensive posture with their weapons ready or firing.
Harnesses with pull handles or straps need to be worn in anticipation of becoming a casualty and are therefore not always available when needed. Sometimes the casualties are either civilians or even members of an enemy force that require treatment and may not be wearing anticipatory rescue gear.
Straps that can be wrapped around a casualty's feet or attached to the back ring of the vest worn by most soldiers in a combat zone are not a standard part of the soldier's gear at ready. They must be removed from a back pack; fastened around the waist of the rescuer; the end stuffed into his pocket; the casualty approached, sometimes under fire; the rescuer's weapon set aside; the strap pulled from his pocket and fastened to the casualty's vest or wrapped around his feet; the weapon retrieved and backing away dragging the casualty to a covered location while returning fire.
All three of the above mentioned methods require excessive time that the rescuer is not able to return fire. Studies have shown that the key to successful extractions is maintaining fire superiority during the rescue. The few seconds difference in time to approach, attach and drag away can be a life and death matter in an emergency or under fire condition. Currently a major topic in the tactical world is care under fire. Not being able to return fire during the complete rescue operation is a major drawback.